Promesas
by flayjunior15
Summary: Un Fic traducido de Dajin Cooper. Han pasado varios años y Jung Freud aún sigue aguardando el regreso de sus amigas Noriko y Kazumi, desaparecidas después de la explosión del agujero negro. Mientras mantiene su promesa de hacerle recordar al mundo, el jamas olvidarlas.


Favor, leer las notas finales si tienen alguna duda, gracias.

_Un Fic de D. Cooper_

…**.**

**PROMESAS**

Noriko y Kazumi aceleran hacia abajo, hacia la tierra, el planeta que salvaron. El planeta que ellas sacrificaron incontables vidas para ello. Todo lo que saben ahora se ha ido. Todos los que ellas querían. Todos aquellos que aman. Pero ellas no se arrepienten. Sabían el precio de su elección y lo aceptaron. Y fueron recordadas por ello. Kazumi y Noriko no tenían ni idea de que la tierra estaría esperando por ellas después de todo este tiempo. Doce mil años, de acuerdo con los cronómetros de sus naves de escape. No esperaban a ver la enorme señal del faro de "bienvenido" que adornaban una gran parte del planeta; señalización para ellas de que la tierra había sobrevivido y les estaba mostrando el camino a casa. Sabían desde ese momento que si ellas hubieran perdido tanto para sí mismas, al menos todos en la tierra tenían el derecho de mantener y vivir sus vidas; la misma cosa por la cual Noriko y Kazumi lucharon. Como la tierra se acercaba, Noriko miro hacia atrás por última vez al Gunbuster, el enorme Titan que ayudo a salvar a la tierra. Ella y Kazumi nunca dejarían salir a Gunbuster de su corazón, lo que hizo por la tierra fue demasiado para ser olvidado.

Noriko de pronto pensó en la última persona que ella y Kazumi vieron antes de entrar dentro de la bomba negro, Jung Freud. Noriko se encogió ante el pensamiento de Jung, ella nunca la volvería a ver. Por ahora, Jung debe haber muerto hace tiempo. Recordó que Jung estaba dispuesto a morir con ellas, en lugar de renunciar a ella. Noriko nunca permitiría el olvidarlo, ella no podía. Nunca olvidaría las palabras de Jung:

"_¡van a ser miles de años antes de escapar de esto! incluso centurias…nosotras no podemos vivir en la misma época y tiempo otra vez"_

Noriko recordó como de conmocionad ella y Kazumi estuvieron al oír eso. Noriko no quería oír hablar de ello. Ella convenció a Jung de que iban a volver. Jung acepto a regañadientes y salió. Esa la última vez que la vio.

Jung Freud. Genio de combate. Onee-san (_Hermana_). Sí. Noriko sabía. Ella sabía que ella misma aprendió a amar a Jung como lo hizo con Kazumi, una hermana. Pero ella se había ido. Noriko no pudo soportar más el silencio y encendió las comunicaciones y Kazumi aparece un pequeño monitor de mini-video.

"Onee-sama…"

Kazumi podía ver su rostro. Ella sabe en quien estaba pensando Noriko.

"lo se Noriko, extraño a Jung también"

"hemos mantenido nuestra promesa a ella, Onee-sama…volvimos. Es si tan solo…" la voz de Noriko se desvanece, incapaz de decir lo que ella no quería oír.

Kazumi sabe lo que Noriko está atravesando, pensó primero cuando ella y Jung lucharon por primare vez, Kazumi aprendió porque Jung fue llamada genio de combate. Pero Kazumi también demostró ser así, la pelea entre ambas fue un callejón sin salida y solo término, cuando accidentalmente irrumpieron en una zona clasificada que tenían un ejemplar de alienígena capturado.

A partir de ese punto, Kazumi pensó que ella y Jung serian acérrimos rivales, ella ha demostrado que se ha equivocado. Recordó que Jung se dirigió a las duchas donde ella y Noriko se bañaban, Kazumi solo esperaba más problemas para entrar en erupción; por el contrario Jung se disculpó por lo sucedido y felicito a Kazumi por sus habilidades de combate.

Kazumi solo rio ante la escena en su mente que recordaba. Fue cuando su mente volvió al presente, Jung se había ido. Perdió a Ota y ahora perdió a Jung.

Entonces Kazumi decidió salir de su depresión. Ella sabía que Jung no querría esto. A ella le gustaría que siguieran con sus vidas, y que no se aferraran al pasado.

"¡Noriko!"

Noriko salió de su ensoñación, prestando atención y dejando atrás sus vivencias del pasado que recordaba "¡Hai, Onee-sama!"

"¡no podemos hacer esto! ¡No podemos deprimirnos o quedar de mal humor! ¡No es lo que Jung hubiera querido! además…" Kazumi coloca su mano abierta sobre su corazón

"ella siempre estará aquí, mientras tengamos esto en mente, ella nunca estará muerta"

Noriko también coloca su mano sobre su corazón "tienes razón. Jung siempre será una parte de nosotros"

Con eso establecido, Noriko y Kazumi rompieron a través de la atmosfera de la tierra y se preparan para aterrizar.

…_**.**_

Después del aterrizaje, las dos se asombraron por lo mucho que ha cambiado. Nada es como era antes, como es de esperar. Ellas necesitarían un montón de esfuerzo para adaptarse a la nueva vida en esta "nueva" tierra.

A medida que desembarcaron de la nave, Kazumi da cuenta de dos tiras de luz, como las que se usan para iluminar una pista de aterrizaje, formando un camino.

"¡Noriko-chan! ¡Mira! estas luces están aquí para guiarnos, lo sé"

"esto podría ser una nueva forma de guiar a alguien cuando aterriza" Noriko se encoge de hombros mientras decía "no tenemos nada que perder ¡Onee-sama, vamos a ver dónde nos lleva!"

Kazumi está de acuerdo y las dos siguen el camino hasta que llegan a un edificio. La puerta está abierta, así que los dos dan pasos adentro. Descubren que es un museo de algún tipo, que alberga algunas de las viejas unidades RX que se utilizaron durante la guerra. Las dos mujeres están asombrados de lo bien que se han conservado. A medida que iban caminando más allá, que ven una réplica a escala de Sizzler negro, el Mecha de Jung. Noriko y Kazumi no pueden evitar soltar algunas lágrimas mientras veían al mecha de Jung y los recuerdos que iban de la mano con él.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes dos ahí llorando?" les pregunto una voz maliciosa que sonaba muy familiar

Noriko y Kazumi solo voltean recurriendo a la fuente de la voz, quedando ambas completamente aturdidas al ver a Jung de pie ahí ante ellos. Mirándola en la misma medida que la recuerdan.

"¡Jung!" ambas Noriko y Kazumi gritaron en felicidad

Las lágrimas también recorrían el rostro de Jung "¡Noriko-chan! ¡Kazumi!"

Las tres corren el uno hacia el otro en un gran abrazo de grupo. Jung no podía creer que por fin podrían estar reunidos, ¡toda su espera ha sido recompensada! Jung deseaba que este sentimiento que tenía ahora nunca terminara. Pero entonces se hizo.

…_**.**_

Jung se despierta de un sobresalto. Esta no es la primera vez que ha tenido este sueño, pero a ella no le importa; son un recordatorio para ella que nunca se diera por vencido en su promesa. Ella sabía que Noriko mantendría el suyo.

"_¡no vamos a cometer suicidio! ¡No vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a regresar!" _

Jung se levanta de la cama, camina hacia la ventana y la abre. Dejando que el aire fresco de la noche acaricie suavemente su piel suave, la brisa soplaba en su camisón, pareciendo como si fueran olas de agua. El cabello es Jung esta hecho un lio, ya que se movía al son del viento de la noche suave, junto a la luz de la luna que le daba un brillo único.

Jung se queda mirando hacia el cielo a la noche, para ver una estrella brillante que eclipsa a todas las demás.

"voy a recordar sus palabras" dice Jung "Noriko-chan…Kazumi… ¡voy a encontrar una manera! ¡Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas! no voy a defraudar"

Jung cierra los ojos, mientras una lágrima pequeña se derrama suavemente por el contorno de su mejilla, mientras recuerda la promesa que hizo a Noriko y Kazumi después de que estalló la bomba.

"_voy a estar ahí esperando… ¡para darles la bienvenida a casa!"_

Una pequeña sonrisa se forma en los labios de Jung. Ella va a verlos de nuevo.

_¡Nunca te rindas y siempre aspira hacia lo más alto! _

_¡Top wo Nerae!_

_**FIN DEL ONE SHOT**_

_**Notas Finales:**_

_Un Fic de D. Cooper._

_Hola a todos, bien en vista de aclarar los puntos, si, este escrito no me pertenece. Este corto de Fic es una traducción que hice de un original en inglés que me gustó mucho, la cual encontré en una página muy alejada mientras escarbaba en lo más profundo de la web en búsqueda de buenas historias Fic acerca de Gunbuster. Y me encontré con este y otras historias muy buenas de esta serie que tiene pocos Fic hasta en . Y me tome el atrevimiento de traducirlos para la sección en español de Gunbuster que no tiene ninguno, es bueno aprovechar e inaugurar el primero aquí._

_El nombre del autor solo lo conozco por D. Cooper y poco menos, así que no, no he pedido su permiso para traducirlo y postearlo aquí, pero aun así lo escribo para darlo a entender, igual es una página bastante perdida que no permite copiar los Links ni muchos menos tiene índices o cosas así, solo los textos de Fics y el resto de la página de un blanco que no da ni para adelante ni para atrás. Bueno, que se le va a hacer. Además que esta historia fue escrita en el año 2002, dudo que a alguien le importe a estas alturas eso xD. Pero acepto reclamos siempre y cuando sean viables o si eres el autor que dudo xD. _

_En fin dedicado a Gunbuster, una de mis series favoritas que se lo merece, y que debido a mi falta de tiempo e imaginación últimamente, no pude hacerle un escrito mío propio digno de ella, pero ojala me conforme con esta traducción que le hago y que publico aquí que se lo tiene bien merecido. Igual, las otras dos historias de Gunbuster que mencione en la misma página, las traduciré pronto, ya que me parecieron muy buenas también. _

_Sin mas no les quito más de su tiempo y me despido, no sin antes pedirles para quien se tome su buen tiempo en leer esto, el dejar un Review que así sea pequeño me ayudaría mucho. Así sea para saber qué tan bien traduje esto o no xD… gracias. _


End file.
